


Comfort

by Commander_5279_Morai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jedi Indentured AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_5279_Morai/pseuds/Commander_5279_Morai
Summary: Obi-Wan was five when he first took part in it.
Relationships: Kit Fisto & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi Wan and Jaro Tapal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forced upon my hand (and hidden away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824840) by [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters with the exception of my OCs.  
> This is based on the Jedi Indentured AU created by ghostwriterofthemachine, EmeraldHeiress, steampunkunicorn and Demi_Fae who have given me permission to write something for it. Their works will be linked in the end notes.  
> Here is a basic description of the AU:
> 
> **The basic premise is that, after the Ruusan Reformation, the Jedi sign over 1,000 years of service to the Republic and the Senate as reparations for the War. The Jedi keep the peace for them in exchange for the Senate having complete control over their funding lines (including food/clothing/basic utilities). This went fine for hundreds of years, until the Sith’s influence started to push people farther near the end of this contract (ie the time before TPM)  
>  By the time of the Clone Wars they are slaves in everything but name- how do you refuse senators' requests when they have the power to turn off the heat to your creche, or stop sending medicine to your old? To stop feeding you?  
> You can't say no.**
> 
> Please read the tags to make sure this is the story for you. If anything above triggers you feel free to exist stage left. If not enjoy my first solo fic!

Obi-Wan was five when he first took part in it.

It was near the end of the day cycle. Master Yana was busy breaking up another argument between Siri and Bruck when someone entered the room. 

It was a padawan. But not like the usual ones that come around to play with them. This one looked tired and sad. They also looked scared. There were other padawans coming in too. One of them hugged the sad padawan. It was Padawan Tapal, Obi-Wan realised, the Padawan who saved him from those evil people with long pointy things that had blue light around it with their Jedi Master. The other padawan next to him did not hug the sad one, but stood at the door.

The last padawan also hugged them, but not with their many arms, but with the thing that Obi-Wan had learnt recently was the force. It looked so warm and soft, and it wrapped around them like those expensive blankets that Goz had. The sad one moved to the middle of the room, the other padawans making a half circle around them. Even the one standing next to the door came too. 

Obi-Wan’s crechemates stopped what they were doing at this weird sight. Even Siri and Bruck paused and looked at them, before going back into whatever they were doing before. The padawans did not seem to have noticed their staring. They were now sitting on the smooth floor, talking to each other very softly. Obi-Wan thought that was stupid of them. What if Masters like Goz saw that? Hanna and Tess made that mistake before, and they got hurt. But then, Master Yana said that Jedi Masters here are different, so maybe they won’t be hurt if they do it here. 

Obi-Wan tried to ignore them, but he could not resist the urge to snoop. He had to know what they were talking about. Besides, Obi-Wan had done this before back home at Stewjon and had not been caught. So he should be fine, right?

Obi-Wan quietly walked closer to the center of the half circle, using the force to create a bubble around him. As he gets closer, he can hear words being said to the sad padawan.

“...keep calm, and don’t let them see your true self okay?” the second padawan said, hand on the padawan’s shoulder, careful to avoid the green things sprouting from their head.

“Yeah Kit,” the padawan with many arms rasped, “what they said. We’ll be here waiting for you.

Obi-Wan frowned to himself. It sounded as though they were trying to prepare the sad padawan for something scary. 

“Kit,” Kit the padawan looked at Padawan Tapal, “I am not going to sugarcoat it for you. This-” he cut himself off for a moment, “-experience, is going to be painful and humiliating. It is going to hurt. It is going to make you want to cry and scream but you know what? You are not alone. For as long as this contract stands, we will stand by you even after we pass onto the force, we will always be there for you, always. You understand me Kit Fisto?”

Padawan Tapal was very good at making people feel better. Obi-Wan looked at Padawan Fisto. Their big eyes are filled with tears. 

“Yes,” they nodded their head, the long things shaking with them. “I understand.” They have a small smile on their face now.

“Good. And if you need anything, even just someone to listen to you or meditate, you can just call us over the comms okay?” a forth padawan who had popped out of existence from out of nowhere spoke up and while Obi-Wan was almost silently freaking out (how did he miss that?) sat down cross legged, his head somehow still managing to be seen (how tall are they?) and placed both claws on his shoulders. 

“Okay.”

“Now, I believe there is a youngling here listening to our conversation.” Oh oh, he had been discovered. That had never happened before. He was so going to be punished now. “Could you please show yourself, little one?”

Obi-Wan very reluctantly let down his barrier. He shuffled his feet forward, head bowed down, arms wrapped around his chest. This was it. He closed his eyes. 

He waited, and waited, and waited. 

But the pain never came. Instead, Obi-Wan felt a hand on his chin. He looked up and blinked his eyes. Instead of anger, he can feel concern and sadness coming from Padawan Tapal. “Hey, I remember you. It’s been a while though. Are you okay Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan was confused at the response. Padawan Tapal was not acting like he should be. Maybe Master Yana was right when she said that no one would do that. So, he took a risk. “Can I hug you?” He blurted out. Padawan Tapal looked surprised for a second. He quickly recovered and opened his arms.

“Sure little one. Come here.” Obi-Wan looked at Master Yana. She nodded and he carefully wrapped his arms around the much bigger jedi. As if on cue, Obi-Wan’s crechemates approached the padawan group. Some like Bant grabbed something from their beds and let them hold their plushies. Others like Siri inserted themselves into the group and snuggled up on them. Obi-Wan did not really understand why the padawans, especially Padawan Fisto all felt so sad and scared in the force, but he thought he understood something, at least a little.

Like how Yune silently cried to themself when Goz lent their friend to a rich person for a night and Obi-Wan’s mother hugged them when no one was looking. 

They all stayed like that for what felt like just minutes to Obi-Wan. 

The force was peaceful, the mood was peaceful, everyone was peaceful.

But then as Obi-Wan had learnt the hard way, all good things have to come to an end.

A Jedi Master shattered the peace with just one line, “Padawan, it’s time to go.”

Immediately, Obi-Wan can feel the force becoming sad again, as Padawan Fisto (“call me Kit Obi-Wan”) climbed out of the pile made of his crechemates and walked into the opened arms of their master, their long green things (“they are called head tendrils youngling”) falling behind him. The other padawans followed, but not before saying good night to them. Obi-Wan paused, then shyly waved at them. He was glad he did when he saw a small smile on Kit’s face and a proud one of Padawan Tapal’s (it’s Jaro little one, you earned it). He got a quick ruffle of his hair from Jaro with the words, “Good night young one” before the doors shut.

When the doors closed Master Yana called for everyone to start brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. Obi-Wan sped through these tasks with a speed that surprised himself and changed to his night clothes. 

Just before going to bed, Obi-Wan walked up to Master Yana and tapped her on the leg. Master Yana turned around. 

“Will Padawan Fisto be okay?” Obi-Wan asked, hands hiding behind him.

Master Yana only smiled sadly and looked at Obi-Wan. “He will be,” she said. “Now, go to bed, little one. We will be making some treats tomorrow. I’m sure you will want to be fully awake for that.”

“Can I give some of that to Kit and Jaro?”

“Sure, you can give it to anyone you want Obi.”

“Okay.” Obi-Wan hurried to his bed, and went under the soft covers dreaming of cookies and blankets. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Step Outside (You Won't be Safe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916358?view_adult=true) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine) (Single Work)  
> [Servio Sumus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915666) by [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress) (Series)  
> [Indentured Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974694) by [steampunkunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn) (Series)  
> [Ten Trails - Costume Party 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954846) by [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae) (Series)
> 
> Feel free to kudos and leave a comment! Thanks for reading and may the force be with you all!


End file.
